Después de Diez Años
by Hotaru-dono
Summary: A&M... UA basado en la película Before the sunset. Dos jóvenes que compartieron una noche hace 10 años atrás se vuelven a encontrar... viejas heridas se abren y quién sabe q más pasará...CAPÍTULO 4 y FINAL SUBIDO!
1. Reencuentro

TITLE: "Después de diez años"

ESCRITO POR: Hotaru- dono

BASADO EN: "Before the subset"

CAPÍTULO 1: "Reencuentro"

No puedo creerlo… era cierto… Aoshi Shinomori… con que ese era el joven al que le consagró su corazón a sus jóvenes 16 años… tenía esa misma mirada azul hielo profunda, esa tez perfecta, en la que cabellos negros caían haciendo un hermoso contraste. Le pareció como si todo hubiese pasado ayer, como si no hubiesen pasado 10 años desde que él se fue a Estados Unidos, como si lo volviese a amar de nuevo…

Resulta que Aoshi Shinomori ahora era un famoso escritor que estaba de gira promocionando un libro en el que contaba muchas cosas que a Misao se le hacían bastante familiares. En un ambiente un poco menos cotidiano y con bastantes intrigas políticas, pero una historia de amor que retrataba bastante bien como dos jóvenes japoneses compartieron una noche. Había algo, sin embargo, que ella temía, se decía que el joven era bastante frío y distante, que no era fácil entablar una conversación con él. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a aparecer delante de él y le saludaría? A pesar de que le había entregado su alma, fue sólo una noche, no tenía porque recordarlo… quizás hubiese sido algo más si se hubiese presentado 6 meses después, tal como lo acordaron, en la estación de Tokio. Además… en ese entonces él ya tenía 26 años… En fin, sin importar lo que pasase debía por lo menos saludarlo.

Y por el otro lado, estaba el hace poco famoso escritor, intentando zafarse de una que otra pregunta embarazosa de una fan… sin embargo se vio obligado a confesarlo: "Sí, conocí a una chica en el aeropuerto de Tokio e hice el amor con ella.". "Entonces el libro es bastante autobiográfico", rió ella junto con los presentes.

- ¿Alguna otra pregunta?- cuestionó su agente.- El Sr. Shinomori debe irse, si ha consultas les rogamos que sean cortas.

- ¿De que tratará su próximo libro? ¿Piensa escribir la segunda parte de esta historia?-

- No lo sé. Si se refiere a la historia de amor, esa ya está acabada.- dice sin más.

- ¿Y el reencuentro?- pregunta uno de los presentes.

- Entre nosotros, ¿cree que vaya a haber un reencuentro?- dijo desafiándolo de cierta forma.- En el mundo de hoy no hay cabida para ese tipo de romanticismo, en ese sentido mi libro es realista.

Misao quedó atónita, ese tipo de comentarios no los hubiese hecho el chico de hace 10 años. Ese chico era optimista, sobre todo en ese tipo de temas. Fue por esto que cuando sus miradas e encontraron a la distancia sintió un poco de miedo. Él no estaba seguro de que sentir… hace bastante que dejó de sentir…

- Bueno, demos esta charla por terminada- dijo el agente. En forma inmediata se escucharon los aplausos.

Al contrario de lo que pensó Misao, Aoshi fue el que se acercó a ella, aunque no articulaba palabra. "Ohaiyou gozaimasu", le dijo ella. Aoshi intentó decirle con ciertos balbuceos que tenía que avisar a su agente y firmar algunos autógrafos. "Te espero afuera" le respondió ésta con una sonrisa causada por ese raro intento de comunicación del escritor.

La chica estaba afuera refrescándose con el agua de una fuente. "Que hermosa se ve", pensó Aoshi, "Se ve igual que hace 10 años". Al mismo tiempo peleaba consigo mismo por haber actuado tan estúpidamente cuando se encontró o, mejor dicho se reencontró con ella. Y así se acercó lentamente, observando sus curvas y cada uno de esos detalles que le fascinaron y esperaba encontrar de nuevo: su grandes ojos esmeralda; su figura, aún pequeña, pero no por esa menos bella; su delicados piececillos que dejaba al descubierto con unos tacos negros; sus labios, finos como aquel día, aunque cubiertos con labial hoy; su cabello, ahora amarrado y que deseaba que se los soltase, como hace años…

- Aoshi… Shinomori-san… ¿cómo debería llamarte ahora?- le preguntó tímidamente.

- Supongo que eso no tiene mayor importancia.-

- Tienes razón, supongo. Es que es raro hablar contigo después de lo que pasó.- soy una tonta por tratar de hacerlo, pensó.- ¿Y qué ha sido de ti?

- Publiqué un libro- si estaba en la librería obviamente se enteró del libro, se dijo para sí, elogiando su inteligencia- "Antes del Amanecer".-

- Lo sé, vi el anuncio hace un tiempo y no pude creer que eras tú.- dijo abriendo sus ojos.- Cuando empecé a leerlo y me fijé en nuestra historia… me puse de todos colores.- confesó.

- Lo leíste…- susurró sorprendido.

- 2 veces- agregó ella.

- 2 veces- repitió él. Lugo se mantuvo un pequeño silencio.

- Hay… hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarte- dijo tímidamente.- ¿Fuiste ese día?-

- Eso… depende…- dijo seriamente mientras ella esperaba la respuesta con ansias.- ¿Tú fuiste?

- No… lo siento…- continuó hablando cabizbaja.- Yo iba a ir ese día, pero… mi abuelo Okina murió… Él era el que más se oponía al viaje, decía que eras un mal hombre… no podía irme luego de su fallecimiento. ¡Tenía todo listo! ¡Te juro que…! Pero dime si tú fuiste o no…-

- No, no fui.- Por lo menos es honesta pensó para sí.

- ¡Menos mal! Si yo hubiese ido y tú no o al revés hubiese sido desastroso, pero como ninguno de los dos fue… ¿Por qué no fuiste? ¡Más te vale tener una buena excusa!-

- Bueno…yo…- balbuceó- no tengo una buena excusa…- habló bastante frío.

- ¡Oh no! Sí fuiste… Fuiste y no me encontraste- leyó en sus ojos.- Por lo menos ya sabes porqué. Lo siento mucho… - no hallaba que más decirle para disculparse.

- Tengo que tomar un avión… Sumimasen…-

- ¿A qué hora se va?- lo interrumpió tomándolo del brazo.

- A las 19:30, pero eso significa que debo tomarlo antes.-

- No te preocupes, tomemos un café…

Ahí está el primer capítulo (bastante corto, soy mala para escribir capítulos más largos) de este fic en el que situé a una de mis parejas favoritas. La verdad es que vi esta película anoche y me encantó, así q es un pequeño honor a la movie. Espero que les guste y dejen reviews si es que quieren más…


	2. Uniendo Vidas

TITLE: "Después de diez años"

ESCRITO POR: Hotaru- dono

BASADO EN: "Before the Sunset"

CAPÍTULO II: "Uniendo Vidas"

- Lamento haberte sujetado tan fuerte el brazo- se disculpó.- Déjame pedirte algo. ¿Supongo qué sigues tomando té solamente¿cierto?-

- Sí, un…-

- Dos té verdes, señorita- le pidió a la mesera. El silencio de la espera mataba a la pobre Misao.- ¿Y qué es de tu vida¿Estás casado? Supongo que es difícil que un chico como tú siga soltero- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- … Estoy casado y con un hijo- dijo luego de reaccionar a ese guiño con un leve sonrojo.

- ¿Y te gusta ella?-

- Claro.-

- ¿Cuántos años tiene tu hijo?-

- Cinco. ¿Y qué haces tú ahora?- intento defenderse pasando el cuestionario a la chica.

- Gracias- recibió los bebestibles y le pasó uno a su compañero.- Estoy con los Onniwabanshu, como mi abuelo murió y no teníamos líder, puedes considerarme la máxima autoridad del dojo- dijo con orgullo.

- Me gustaría visitarlo algún día, a pesar de que sólo fui cuando niño tengo buenos recuerdos de allí- dijo un poco nostálgico.

- Todos tienen buenos recuerdos tuyos. Fuiste uno de los mejores alumnos, tus kodachis están en un lugar de honor y…- empezó a reírse para sí- el abuelo inventó ciertas historias de tu valentía para incentivar a los más pequeños. Si te llevo, serías un héroe.-

- No lo recordaba tan mentiroso.- espetó.

- ¿Por qué no seguiste practicando con la espada después de que te independizaste?- cuestionó ella.

- Estudié para algo que supuestamente me traería más dinero. Sin embargo terminé escribiendo…-

- …sobre nosotros. ¿Cuánto te demoraste en escribir el libro?-

- No lo hice de corrido, pero estuve los últimos 6 años en esto.-

- ¡Seis años¿No crees que es demasiado tiempo para dedicar a algo que duró una noche?- le dijo mientras sacaba un cigarro y le ofrecía uno.

- Quizás.- Rechaza el cigarro haciendo un gesto con la mano.

- ¿Y tú hijo¿Cómo se llama¿No me digas que se llama Aoshi?- Hizo gestos de súplica.

- Pues… sí.- No entendía que podía haber de malo en su nombre.

- Lástima, quería o ponerle ese nombre al mío. ¿Me lo prestarías de todos modos?-

-……………………………………-

- Era una broma, no de las buenas, lo admito. Sólo quería que te rieras un poco. Te ves tan amargado. Admite que algo ha cambiado y bastante en esos años.-

- Es sólo la vida, Misao- respondió apáticamente.

- Si me tienes rencor por no ir cuando quedamos, te ruego de nuevo que me perdones.- suplicó ella.

- No es eso, sólo soy así. Apenas te vi, supe que te había perdonado- explicó Aoshi.

- Arigatou- realmente se sintió aliviada.- Pero te siento tan frío, tan distante… Pareces un témpano de hielo, me pregunto cómo le habrá tenido que hacer tu esposa para derretirte.- Luego de ese comentario sonrió, sabía que no podía pedir expresividad de Aoshi, así que le convenía reírse sola de sus chistes (sin ofenderlo, claro), sobre todo porque este fue bueno.- ¿Te queda tiempo?-

- Sí, pero…-

- Perfecto- le interrumpió.- Vamos a un parque que ahí por acá cerca.

Aoshi se llevó una sorpresa, realmente debía ser un témpano de hielo para hacer que la única persona a la que había amado se escandalice de verle así. Se propuso ser un poco más amable, pero esa última broma… realmente esta chica no tenía tacto con algunas cosas. Sin embargo, había creado una imagen a la cual nadie se hubiera atrevido a enfrentar, ni en nimiedadades. Era un alivio tenerla allí, un verdadero respiro. No era que su vida fuese terriblemente agobiante, pero la necesitaba, quizás, pensó él.

- Adoro este parque- afirmó Misao.

- Es muy bello- reconoció Aoshi.

- En Estados Unidos nunca vi uno como este, por lo menos en Nueva York.-

- ¿Viviste en nueva York?- preguntó interesado.- ¿Cuándo?

- Como hace seis años. Estaba buscando mi vocación. Obviamente eran los Onni, no sé qué fui a hacer para allá.-

- Yo también estuve viviendo en nueva York hace seis años. Creo que incluso te vi.- admitió él.- Aunque supuse que pudo ser una alucinación.

- ¡Masaka! Y yo me preguntaba siempre si habría alguna posibilidad de que nos viésemos, aunque pensé que no habría muchas, porque supuse que estarías en Texas.- dijo algo triste.

- En ese período viajé a Nueva York, sólo por viajar. No quería seguir con tío Hiko, deseaba tener más control sobre mi vida.-

- Hubiese sido espectacular encontrarnos en ese entonces…-habló melancólicamente.- Debimos intercambiar teléfonos, darnos alguna dirección…-

- No queríamos matar el amor lentamente como muchas parejas que hacen eso.-

- Creo que lo cortamos demasiado rápido. Fuimos muy tontos- se lamentó ella.

- Es que creímos que podríamos sentirnos especial muchas veces, pero no es así… Es difícil llegar a contactarse verdaderamente con otra persona.-

- Éramos muy jóvenes…-

- Tú sigues siendo joven- le enfatizó Aoshi. Ven.- Aoshi la tomó de la mano y la hizo correr hasta llegar una banca donde se sentó e hizo terminar a la chica sentada sobre sus piernas.

- ¿Qué haces!- Le preguntó entretenida y sorprendida.

- Sólo recordé que la vez anterior, esto te puso alegre.- le sonrió.

- Ah… tienes razón- rió de buena gana mientras se derretía ante esa hermosa sonrisa.- Fue por otra razón, eso sí… Lo pasamos bastante bien. Creo que parecía una neurótica, te decía muchas cosas sin parar.-

- Ahora sigues siendo neurótica- afirmó él.

- ¡Oye! Eso no me agradó de tu libro, me hacías parecer una loca.-

- … Sigue comentando, de mi libro.- le pidió.

- Bueno, es un éxito internacional así que es muy bueno.- dijo con prestancia.

- Pero¿qué te pareció a ti?-

- Me gustó mucho, aunque creo que idealizaste mucho la parte del sexo.-

- ¿Qué parte específicamente?-

- Pues… no fue tan bueno, o sea, es mi opinión… puede ser por eso de que los hombres…- se intimidó ella sola.

- Los hombres ¿qué?- inquirió él.

- Son más fáciles de complacer.- dijo picaronamente.

- Debo suponer que es otra broma…-

- Lo es…-

- Entonces, supuestamente lo pasaste muy mal esa noche, nee?-

- Eto… ¿hicimos el amor esa noche¿Por qué yo no lo recuerdo muy bien?- sonrió traviesa.

- ¿Hablas seriamente?-

- mmmmm, lo hicimos en una mata de zapallos o en una tumba… no estoy segura….-

- Ya entiendo porque no te reuniste conmigo luego de los 6 meses.-

- No juegues con eso. Sabes que ahora que sé que fuiste me duele bastante. ¿No te gustaría dar un paseo en yate? Queda poco tiempo y serviría para que recordaras la ciudad. Puedes llamar a tu agente para que te recoja en el próximo puerto.-

- Sí,me gustaría-

2º capítulo terminado… Espero que les haya gustado, personalmente me agradó escribir esto, aunque se parece mucho a la movie realmente creo que esto de escribir fluyó y fluyó.

Grax por lo Reviews a:

Gabby Hyatt: esa movie es lo máximo, nee?

misao shinomori-12: la verdad es que escribo poquitín numá, pero desde hace harto tiempo, me alegra que creas que escribo bien… cuando tenga pueda te leeré, me di cuenta de que tienes 13 fics .Respondiendo a tu duda, "Before the sunset" es un película hecha con poco presupuesto, pocas locaciones (unas 9 ó 10), dirigida por Richard Linklater y escrita por él junto con los actores principales: Ethan Hawke (que interpreta a Jesse) y July Delpy (que interpreta a Celine). Esta película se vale esencialmente del diálogo y está hecha casi en tiempo real, pues los protagonistas tienen alrededor de una hora para conocerse. Es la continuación de "Antes del Amanecer", película que si bien tiene pocos fanáticos, realmente llegó al corazón de los que la vieron. Si quieren más info pueden visitar esta crítica que me gustó mucho http/www.civilcinema.cl/critica.cgi?c219


	3. Témpano de Hielo

.TITLE: "Después de diez años"

ESCRITO POR: Hotaru- dono

BASADO EN: "Before the Sunset"

CAPÍTULO III: "Témpano de Hielo"

Nuestros protagonistas se subieron al yate y quedaron en la parte en descubierto, solos para poder seguir hablando con tranquilidad.

- Vamos, no pongas esa cara por lo que te dije del sexo- dijo al verlo serio nuevamente.- Las mujeres siempre dicen eso, pero lo recuerdo bien, lo hicimos dos veces.- Le susurró al oído.

- ¿Sabes qué?- la mira ofuscado.- No sé qué pretendes con esto¿tratas de llegar a mi corazón¿Ese que ya no está porque lo destruiste?- dice airado.

- Lo sien…- dice como un murmullo.

- ¡Sí sé que todos me consideran un témpano de hielo¡Eso es solamente tu culpa!- la interrumpe.- Idiotamente puse en el aeropuerto algunos volantes para que me encontraras por si te perdiste o no podías reconocerme. ¿Cómo ibas a reconocerme o perderte si estabas en otra parte! Todos me dijeron que estaba equivocado, así que no me apoyaron y con poco dinero y milagrosamente logré estar ahí. Y… ¡sí! Cambié durante este tiempo; pero no en estos 10 años, sino en esos 6 meses cuando no viniste, Misao. ¡Así que no puedes venir a recriminarme que no me ría de tus bromas!-

- Aoshi, lo siento… ¡Dime que puedo hacer para remediarlo!-

- El daño está hecho… Yo… lo siento… creo que sólo trato de incriminar a alguien porque no soy feliz- se mostró abatido.

- Pero¿por qué dices eso? Tienes una esposa, un hijo¡una familia!-

- Eso fue un descuido… Luego de que no llegaste volví con mi novia de toda la vida…-

- Yumi…- espetó Misao.

- Y estuve igual que siempre con ella, rompiendo y volviendo… Hasta que entre medio de eso nació Aoshi… Así que me casé con ella.-

- Sólo te casaste con ella por el bebé… Esa no es una buena razón… Tú padre hizo lo mismo y recuerdo que lo admiraste por eso, pero…-

- No fue por eso. Cuando llegó el momento me di cuenta de que quería hacer lo correcto. Ese ángel dentro de nosotros me hizo ver que debía hacerlo, para no odiarme, para poder vivir.-

- Y ella…-

- En ese momento andaba con un sujeto llamado Shishio… En fin, el pequeño valía la pena… Es la única razón por la que seguir adelante tenía un sentido, por la que mi matrimonio tiene un sentido. Cuando lo veo sé que podría hacer cualquier cosa por verlo feliz…-

- Entonces… ¿ya no crees en el amor?-

- No cómo solía creer.-

- ¿Y cómo creías antes?-

- Ciegamente. Ahora no me enceguezco por nada.-

- ¿Tú hijo?-

- Él me ama, por él debo tener los ojos más abiertos que nunca… El amor no es algo que te proteja.-

- Tienes razón. Discúlpame, una suele creer que un escritor con una familia no tiene problemas. Es un gran error mío. No quise convertirte en un témpano de hielo.- Bajó la mirada.

- A veces me lo creía tanto que temía que si alguien me tocaba me podía derretir.-

- No es cierto.- Misao tocó el rostro de Aoshi con sus delicadas manos y empezó a contornear su rostro con ellas. La retiró sutilmente y le sonrió.- No te derretiste.

- No.- Él tomó las dos manos de Misao y las colocó junto a su rostro (de él).- A veces sueño contigo… como hubiese sido si nos hubiésemos reunido…-

- Yo también, todo el tiempo.-

- ¿En serio?- inquirió.

- Sí- respondió avergonzada.

- ¿Qué estás conmigo y lo hacemos una y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra vez?-

- No… Bueno, a veces. ¡Eres un pervertido!-

- Soy un monje- dijo en forma seria.- Lo he hecho como 10 veces en 4 años, déjame soñar cosas así.-

- Jajajajajajaja- rió Misao de buena gana, soltándose de las manos de Aoshi.

- No es tan gracioso.-

- Los monjes no lo hacen 10 veces en 4 años…- dijo divertida.

- Bueno, no, no lo hacen- sonrió.- Cuando estaba a punto de casarme la limosina pasó por la intersección de la calle 13 con Broadway (N. de la A.: totalmente inventado, quizás ni existe, es lo más probable), tuve la impresión de haberte visto… En seguida mis amigos me hicieron notar que no podía ser cierto. En ese momento volviste a aparecer en mis sueños.-

- Yo… vivía en la intersección de la calle 11 con Broadway- dijo sorprendida.-Quizás si me viste.-

- Con razón fue tan vívido… a partir de ese día me propuse lo del libro.-

- ¿Y en serio sueñas todas esas perversiones conmigo o se lo dices a todas tus fanáticas?-

- Se lo digo a todas- dijo bromeando. Recordó que su antiguo yo le sacaba partido a todas esas bromas.

- Déjame decirte que no te dará muy buen resultado, por lo menos con las damas.-

- O sea que contigo sí sirve.-

- No es gracioso, Sr. Escritor Internacional- dijo con las manos en las caderas.

- También sueño otras cosas- la miró.- Las pondré en mi próximo libro.-

- ¿Habrá próximo libro?-

- La historia de amor no estaba terminada después de todo.-

- ¿Y no me contarás la exclusiva?-

- No, así no tiene gracia- ahora estaban molestándose como niños pequeños.

- Entonces no te contaré mis sueños.-

- No lo hagas.-

- Y eso que tienen perversiones contigo… ¿No quieres saber?-

- Eso es lo que tú le dices a todos los chicos guapos, supongo.-

- ¿De dónde sacaste que eras guapo?-

- ¿No lo soy?-

- Has cambiado… tienes una marca. Justo allí- señaló su frente.

- Es una arruga…- dijo tocándosela.

- Y yo¿he cambiado?-

- Bueno…-

- Es verdad, me viste con el cabello suelto…- la chica usaba una trenza que empezó a desarmar, por eso mismo su cabello quedó algo ondulado…-

- Te ves hermosa… Aunque para recordarte mejor, creo que debería verte desnuda.-

- ¡Hentai!- exclamó. Si hubiese habido más gente en esa parte del yate seguro que más de algunas cabezas se hubiesen volteado.- ¡Eso de que eras infeliz era un invento para ocultar tu perversión!-

- Adivinaste- sonrió.-

- Para hacerlo con una menor de edad…- le recordó cosas de su encuentro anterior.

- Normalmente no lo hago con menores, deberías sentirte halagada.-

- Viese usted como lo presumo, Sr. Escritor Internacional.-

- ¿Le gustaría que le llevemos a su hogar?- propone Aoshi viendo que su limosina ya está en el puerto en el que ya están arribando.

- Tan pronto…- se lamenta- Será un placer.

A Misao no le quedó más que sumergirse en los profundos ojos azules de Aoshi, mientras el yate iba anclándose al puerto. Se sentía bien de haber acudido a esa charla de libros, pues al parecer, Aoshi y ella volvían a necesitar conectarse, como sólo y únicamente ellos dos sabían hacerlo.

Capítulo 3º terminado! Hay q admitir que este capítulo estuvo más cortito que el 2º, prometo algo más largo para el próximo, que por cierto es el final. Q irá a pasar!

Grax a los reviews de:

Gabyhyatt: Q suerte la tuya! Yo q he buscado esa película y no la encontrado… Espero q el fic se vea convincente a partir de esa película, aplicándola, obviamente, a ciertos personajes de RK.

misao shinomori-12: Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Con respecto a tu petición, no puedo reemplazar a Yumi con Mikio Harikawa; pues aunque no creo que le haga pronto una secuela, en caso de hacerla he pensado en Yumi como un personaje clave.

SONICKUN: sé que lo he mosqueado bastante con el fic antes de publicarlo, pero es que me pone nerviosísima que la historia no guste a la gente y cosas así, es realmente grato que le que encuentre super weno el fic. Esa fue una de las cosas que me incentivó a publicarlo… por muy cortito que haya quedado.


	4. ¿Vale más un acto que una toda una vida?

TITLE: "Después de diez años"

ESCRITO POR: Hotaru- dono

BASADO EN: "Before the Sunset"

CAPÍTULO IV: "¿Vale más un acto que una toda una vida?"

- Sube- Aoshi le abrió la puerta de la limosina a su acompañante para iniciar lo que sería el fin de su encuentro.

- Muchas gracias, eres un verdadero caballero- dijo mientras subía y esperaba poder decir algo para enmendar todo el daño causado.

- ¿Hacia donde?-

- Hacia adelante mientras tanto. Vamos al Aoiya.-

- Llévanos al Aoiya, Chou. Podría pasar un rato. Así me demuestras tus habilidades como líder de los Onniwabanshu.- Se dio cuenta de que Misao le miraba algo raro y agregó.- Tus habilidades como ninjas¿sigues practicando kenpo?-

- Uso las kunais, si seguía sin un arma no podía llegar muy lejos. Aunque todavía me apasiona el kenpo- confesó.- Tú podrías mostrarme tus habilidades con las kodachis, Aoshi- le pidió.

- No practico hace mucho, pero debería hacerlo. Si nos encontramos de nuevo prometo mostrarte mis habilidades ninja.-

- Aoshi…- la chica deseaba sincerarse con él-… yo, yo también he pensado en ti. Como tú has sufrido tanto por mi culpa, creo que es justo que sepas que yo también te he extrañado… He buscado en varios de mis novios esa forma de comunicarme, que podamos encontrarnos realmente el uno al otro, pero no he podido. Es por eso que muchas veces sueño contigo, eres la única persona que comprende como me siento, qué me ha escuchado y me entiende… Luego de eso ha sido difícil sentirme bien, porque esa conexión te hace sentir especial y ya no hay forma de que me vuelva a sentir así- se lamentó.- Además, luego de la muerte del abuelo Okina ya no me quedaba familia, lo más cercano a mí era mi familia. Me deprimí mucho. Además ahí supe como se sentía perder a alguien, y lamentaba no poder habernos reunido, porque entonces nos perdimos el uno al otro, Aoshi…- la chica no pudo contener sus lágrimas.

- Tú no me has perdido, pequeña…- la abraza.- Ya ves que podemos sincerarnos cada vez que podamos… Nunca me perderás, si nos volvemos a ver puedes conversar conmigo de nuevo- le dice secándole las lágrimas.

- A… arigatou- le dice abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, como queriendo hacer durar esto mucho más tiempo, como intentando evitar el hecho de que tuviese un avión que le esperase para reunirse con su familia.- Sumimasen, Aoshi, esto es un reencuentro debería ser más alegre- le habla fingiendo una sonrisa.

- ¿Y tienes novio ahora?- dice él desviando el tema y esperando que no tuviese problemas con él, o sino sería peor. Además, sentía cierta curiosidad.

- Sí, su nombre es Soujiro, él también ha estado practicando en el dojo.-

- Así es como los eliges… Te dedicas a espiarlos en el dojo y luego los pillas una noche y los engatusas, nee?-

- Qué cosas dices…- dijo ella mirándolo de reojo.

- Lo digo por experiencia personal- le informa el chico.

- Ya te he dicho que cuando tú ibas al Aoiya yo era muy pequeña, no podría recordarte. Sólo me contaron de ti- dice algo más tranquila.

- ¿Y qué tal ese Soujiro?-

- Es un buen novio, es muy dulce. No puedo verlo mucho por su trabajo, pero cuando nos vemos lo pasamos muy bien- dice sin enfrentarlo directamente a sus ojos.

- ¿Sólo tienes relaciones así, digo viendo muy poco al chico?

- Es mejor a que lo vieras todo el tiempo y te acostumbrases tanto a él que se volviera rutina y se extinguiese el sentimiento que sea que haya.-

- ¿Lo dices por mi matrimonio?-

- Por todas esas relaciones vacías que hay, eso me atemoriza mucho. Como la única relación en la que he podido sentirme especial es contigo, a veces me pregunto si tan sólo sirvo para los encuentros rápidos en la primavera de Tokio- rió.

- A lo mejor yo también sólo sirvo para eso, no puedo decir que lo demás ha sido precisamente genial- esbozó una sonrisa sin mostrar lo dientes.

- ¿Qué opinas?- pregunta fijándose en los ojos azul hielo de su acompañante.- ¿Vale más una vida completa o ese acto que llega de repente para modificarla totalmente?-

- Eso es muy difícil de responder. No importa la cosa que hagas, siempre lo otro te remorderá la conciencia- respondió.

- Lo siento, no debí preguntarte algo así.-

- Está bien, no te preocupes; aunque me gustaría saber tu respuesta.-

- Tienes razón- dijo ella moviendo su cabeza como tratando de hallarle un explicación a todo.- Aunque a veces pienso que ese momento que lo cambia todo sería lo que me sacaría de toda esta sensación de vivir simplemente porque estoy viva- admite ella.

- Eres joven, pequeña. Puedes darte el lujo de hacer eso si quieres, más tarde comprenderás porque todo se hace tan difícil.-

- ¿Más difícil que ahora?-

- Bastante más.-

- ¿Se puede eso?-

- Depende de cuál de los dos caminos tomes.-

- ¿Cuál me aconsejas?-

- La respuesta no es fácil, y no te la van a dar así por así- replica él.

- ¿Te estoy cabreando con la pregunta?-

- Bastante- dice arrugando la nariz.

- Entonces…-

- Entonces…- le repitió.

- Eso de repetir las cosas no es una buena costumbre.-

- Lo sé, es una venganza por cabrearme con tu pregunta.-

- Ya llegamos, Sr.. Recuerde que u vuelo es a las 19:30- interrumpe Chou.

- Lo sé, sólo voy a dejar a la Srta., no me demoro. Espéreme aquí.-

Aoshi de inmediato se bajó y bordeó la limosina para abrir la puerta y ofrecerle la mano a su pequeña. La chica se paró rápidamente y le abrazó. "Es para recordarte que los abrazos no te derriten", le dijo. En ese momento el chico reforzó el abrazo, se dio cuenta de que Misao realmente hacía esto en busca de consuelo; después de todo, "Aquel que abraza es el que más necesita ser abrazado", recordó. Luego ambos caminaron hasta las puertas del Aoiya.

Mientras caminaban hacia el Aoiya apareció un gato negro que fue de inmediato a los brazos de Misao.

- Míralo¡es Aoi¡Mi gatito¡Lo adoro!- de inmediato apareció un nuevo brillo en sus ojos- ¡Míralo, si tiene los ajos azules, como los tuyos…!- decía alegre acariciando a la mascota que cargaba en su pecho.

- "¡Los ojos azules como los tuyos!" ¡Muac, muac!- se burló un chiquillo de cabellos alborotados, poniendo voz femenina mientras movía las caderas para burlarse de la chica.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso¡¿No te das cuenta de que tenemos visitas!- le grita sobre su cara.

- Así que estás engañando a Soujiro, comadreja… No me parece bien eso, sin embargo, podría ayudarte a ocultar la truculenta verdad… ¡a cambio de 500 yenes!- le propone el niño.

- ¡Yo a ti no te debo nada, Yahiko Myoujin!- exclamó.- ¡Si no fuese porque nuestro invitado tiene poco tiempo te las verías con la líder de los Onniwabanshu!-

- ¡Mira cómo tiemblo!- aunque el niño no dedicó más tiempo

- Entremos Aoshi, de haber sabido que estaba este mocoso aquí créeme que no te hubiese hecho pasar este disgusto.-

- No te preocupes, fue divertido ver que cuentas con mucha energía.-

- Es que suele pasar que aquí en Aoiya viene gente y se mete en tu vida personal como si nada- "es algo que no tiene remedio", pensó para sí.- ¡Mira, ahí están tus kodachis! En el sitial de honor.-

- No pensé que las vería de nuevo… Puedo…-

- Son tuyas, si estaban en exposición era para que volvieses por ellas, Aoshi- dice asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Gracias. ¿Pero no las necesitan para…?-

- Sólo contábamos esas historias inventadas al lado de ellas. Yo me encargaré de contarlas- le sonrió.

- Entonces… toma tus kunais. He estado esperando toda la tarde por esto, o sino ya estaría tranquilamente en mi avión.-

- De acuerdo, pero no te muevas, porque a partir de ahora esta sala es una habitación de la muerte… jojojojo. Verás mi gran destreza- dijo sacándose los tacos y volviéndose a amarrar el cabello.

- ¿Insinúas que tienes tan mala puntería que podría darme en la cabeza en vez de a la pared que está justamente en el lado opuesto al mío?-

- Insinúo que mi técnica ofensiva es tan letal que mata a todo enemigo, Sr. Escritor Internacional- le corrigió algo molesta (falsamente) la chica.

Inmediatamente empezó a correr a gran velocidad trazando círculos para crear la ilusión de que está al mismo tiempo en varias partes y empezó a disparar kunais a varios blancos que estaban en las paredes al mismo tiempo, para sorpresa de Aoshi, todos dieron gran precisión y exactitud en el blanco. No es que él pensase que la chica no tendría la destreza, lo que pasaba era que se veía tan pequeña y delgada… era rara la sensación de ver a su frágil niña convertida en tan sólo unos segundos en una maquina de matar. Sin embargo, eso no era todo. Ahora la chica con esa fuerza que ejercía con sus pies logró caminar unos cuantos centímetros sobre la pared, entonces empezó a usar su kunai como una cuchilla asestando golpes en puntos estratégicos contra un ficticio enemigo que se encontrase allí; terminando con un salto que le daba un patada casi imposible de esquivar al adversario, "aún no olvida sus raíces de kenpoka", pensó Aoshi admirando su destreza con su arma y su cuerpo. Sin duda esa gran energía que usó para gritarle a ese niño la podía usar sin dificultad para la pelea y su vida diaria, era difícil creer que, como la mayoría, sufre cierta pena que la invade.

- ¿Qué te pareció? Creí que debía mostrar técnicas espectaculares a una leyenda como tú.-

- Creo que lo hiciste excelente, te recuerdo que fui una leyenda, ahora debo tener muy poca capacidad física para desplegar mis kodachis como solía hacerlo.-

- Yo podría enseñarte...-

- La próxima vez que nos veamos, Srta.. Hay un avión esperándome.-

- Con tu familia…-

- Así es…-

- Podríamos quedar de vernos de nuevo… Esta vez prometo ir- le propuso.

- Si nos vemos demasiado podría enamorarme de ti- le dijo.

- Entonces…-

- Espero encontrarte en la gira para mi próximo libro.-

- …Aoshi…- la chica se aproximó a él para despedirse, quizás nunca lo volvería a ver, o tendría que esperar otros 10 años.

- Mi niña…- le dijo en un susurro mientras se acercaba a ella, colocó sus manos en los hombros de ella y le besó en la frente.- Tú tampoco te derritas si alguien te llega a querer.-

Apenas terminado esto, la chica se dio vuelta; no le gustaban las despedidas y esta era una de las que más odiaba, cuando por fin se reencontró con el chico al que había amado ya no podía ser suyo, tenía un hijo y una familia. A pesar de todo, esta pequeña reunión le sirvió para conectarse de nuevo, para sentirse especial otra vez y para empezar de nuevo todo aquello que había comenzado mal. Se dio cuenta de que ese acto que cambia todo sirve para recomenzar otra vida, para volver a llevar a cabo esas mil decisiones que construirían un nuevo vivir, un vivir al que no cambiaría por ese acto.

4º capítulo y final… terminado!

A pesar de que he recibido pocos reviews, fue un placer escribir esto. Puede que haya continuación en un futuro, tengo unas cuantas ideas pensadas… Ojalá hayan disfrutado el capítulo, nus vemus.

Agradecimientos a todos los que dejaron reviews y a cierta compañeris mía q estuvo de cumpleaños, este capítulo va dedicado para ella…

gabyhyatt: qué weni q le gustó el capítulo III, me costó hacerlo y lo modifiqué varias veces… Grax a Kami q resultó… ojalá el 4º la deje satisfecha.

Caro b: Arigatou por el comentario… cuando lo recibí me puse recontenta, espero q el capítulo 4 haya sido de tu agrado y la continuación haya sido tan pronto como esperabas. Terminado para Ud.


	5. Y la vida continúa N de la A

NOTA DE LA AUTORA

Hay algunas personas a las que no les agradecí su review y me gustaría hacerlo ahoris :

Diosa de Dioses: ¡Ahora viene la continuación que deseabas!… Ojalá ahora logre un final q t guste más.

Gabby Hyatt: La película terminó con Celine bailando en su departamento mientras Jesse la observaba. ¿Si habrá tomado su vuelo o no? Eso no se alcanza a ver.

Misao Wood Tolchristie: Grax por tus múltiples reviews! Aquí viene la 2ª parte que exigiste ojalá os guste… Creo que será menos diálogo y más acción o.O… Con respecto a la movie…nu sé de donde bajarla, pero está en el videoclub cerca de mi casita… yu cacho q db estar en varios, mucho más accesible que cualquier animé por lo menos. Grax por tu invitación a leer fics de LotR También me pregunto eso de porqué Aoshi no existe, si sería tan feliz conmigo TT . Nus leemos.

Utena-Puchiko-nyu: Don´t Cry! Viene la continuación que tanto esperaste… Porque no es justo… + Aoshi y Misao .

Muchas gracias por leer después de 10 años, espero que disfruten de su secuela:

"**Y la vida continúa"**

Enjoy it!


End file.
